Surprise Valentine (A Roman Reigns Oneshot)
by purplegirl20
Summary: It was 3 weeks before Valentine's day and I been getting secret love letters from a certain somebody. ;) This is a pre-valentine story for all my Roman Reigns fangirls. It involves some smut and tickling. Enjoy!


For weeks, I've been getting secret love letters along with bouquets of rainbow colored roses and boxes of chocolate.

"Shaynell, ever since I lays on your chocolate brown eyes, I can't stop thinking about you and your personality. You're my Haitian brownie. Truly yours, your lover"

I blushed about the love letters someone is giving me.

February 14: Valentine Day:

I went to the locker room when I found a huge teddy bear with a single rainbow rose and a huge heart-shaped box of chocolate and a final secret love secret.

"My Dearest Shaynell, the Big Day has come, I want to meet you. Meet me at room 405. See you then."

Later that night:

I went to the hotel and went to room 405. When I was about to knock on the door, I noticed the door is unlocked and slightly open. I went inside the hotel room and saw rose petals on the floor leading to the bedroom. I followed the rose petal trails to the bedroom and saw none other than Roman Reigns on a bed filled with rose petals on top, naked while he teasing himself with a red fluffy ostrich feather.

Roman: Shaynell, Your here. (chuckling)

Shaynell: Roman? You're my valentine?

Roman:(smirks) Yes I am.

I blushed crazily and he chuckled at my reaction.

Roman: Shaynell… Ever Since I lays my eyes on you, My heart went a million miles an hour just thinking about you. I may be a tough person, but with you, I turn into goo. I love you.

Shaynell:(blushing)

Then he lifts my chin up and give me a passionate kiss and starts licking and nibbles and my neck.

Shaynell:(moans) Roman.

Then he carried me bridal style and set me gently on the bed. He slowly takes off my clothes, leaving me naked. I blushed and cover my bare boobs with my hands.

Roman: Don't be shy, I just love your curvy body.

He kissed every inch of my chocolate body and fondles my boobs. I quivered and moan while Roman smiled at my reactions.

Then he pushed me down and handcuff my hand and feet to the bedpost.

Roman: Let's have some fun. Shall we?

Then he took a pink fluffy ostrich feather and stroke it all over my nude body. I slightly squirms and giggled quietly.

Roman:(smiles) Ticklish?

Shaynell:(whining) No.

Roman: Uh oh. someone is a liar. You Know how I deal with liars?

Shaynell: What?

Roman: Like this!

Then he starts tickling my toes with the ostrich feather.

Roman: Coochie,Coochie, coo!

Shaynell:(laughing) HAHAHAHA!

Roman:(chuckling) I love girls who are ticklish.

The feather went between my toes and my toes wiggled under the feather.

Shaynell:(giggling and moaning)

Roman:(chuckling)I love how your toes wiggle under the feather. It cute. It reminds me how my mother tickle me.

I was laughing and giggling at his mercy.

Roman: I know you're very ticklish on your toes, but I wonder if you ticklish….right here.

He lightly stroked my clit with the feather's little fingers teasing my helpless clit. I giggled and moaned in denial and begging him to stop.

Shaynell:(giggling and whining) Roman, stop it,please!

Roman: Nope. I know you enjoying this.

Then he starts teasing me by using another ostrich feather and uses both of them to tickle my nipples. I laughed hysterically and blushed in pleasure. My nipple starts to get hard.

Roman:(chuckling) Someone is getting aroused.

He started to nipped and sucked my tits, causing me to gasp and moan. He sucked and slobbered my boobs like a newborn baby.

Shaynell:(moans) Roman, I didn't know you can be so rough and passionate.

Roman:(Chuckling) Why Thank you. But the fun is not over yet.

Then he get some whipped cream, chocolate syrup, cherries, strawberries,banana, ice cream, and strawberry syrup and plopped it all over my body.

Roman: You look so delicious. Time to eat!(chuckling)

He licked off all the syrup whipped cream, and ice cream off my body. Then he inserts a banana into my meaty cave and and starts nibbling the banana until it gone and he playfully starts nibbling and licking my swollen clit.

Shaynell:(moans) Roman….I want you inside me.

Roman: Not yet sweetie.

He untied me and he spread my legs wide open and uses his warm moist tongue and starts eating me out.

Shaynell:(moans) roman….Roman…ROMAN!

Roman:Scream my name!

Then my meaty cave was oozing its thick natural juices. Roman licked the love juice off of me.

Roman: You ready for my dick?

Shaynell:(seductively) Yes! I want it so bad!

Then he puts me on all four and starts banging me. He inserts his veiny sausage into my tight ass and thrust it in slowly. I gasp at the sharp pain, but I tried to ignored it.

Roman went slow and rough at first, but later on, he went rough and fast. I keep getting multiple orgasm, while Roman pounded me and spanked my ass hard. My ass was aching and swollen red, but I didn't care.

Roman: You like that my dick is inside you?

Shaynell: Yes! I want more!

Roman: As you wish.

Then he grabs my hair and I was forced to suck his huge sausage. I nibbles his golf balls and the tip of the dick. Roman bites his lips in arousal.

Roman:(moans) shaynell…..Shaynell…Shaynell!

Then he pushed me down and inserts it into my cave. he went rough and hold me tights. I starts to screams his name in arousal and enjoy every moment of this. Then Roman takes his dick out of me and starts jacking off in front of my face.

Then his dick violently spews its thick, white, and sticky love juice and gave a facial.

Shaynell:(smiles) That's was great.

Roman:(kiss) Let's clean up.

We take a hot, soapy shower and we lather soap suds together. Roman was lather some strawberry scented body wash on my boobs and fondles my tits while I lather soap on his dick and his sculpted chest.

After 20 minutes of taking our shower, we snuggled together in the nude under a huge comforter.

Roman: I love you, my little Haitian brownie.

Shaynell: I love you too, my sexy teddy bear.

I starts to caresses his chest with a white fluffy ostrich feather and strokes it on his chest.

He starts to laugh and squirms.

Shaynell:(smiles) Someone is very ticklish.

Then I starts tickling his feet.

Shaynell: Tickle,Tickle,Tickle!

Roman:(laughing) Stop it!

Shaynell: I wonder If you ticklish in between your toes.

I tickled in between his toes and Roman just flipped out and starts to laugh crazily and blushed. His toes curls while the feather teasing him.

Shaynell:(laughing) Aw, you so cute when you giggled like that.

Then I uses my fingers to tickled his sexy soles of his and he clenches onto the blankets and starts to laugh and blushes.

Roman:(laughing) HAHAHAHAHA! NO, PLEASE!

I tickles his sides and bellybutton and blow a raspberry on his abs and bellybutton. Roman was laughing so hard, that he was crying from laughter and smiles crazily.

Then I stops tickling him. He was catching his breath, but his was laughing crazily. I wiped his tears on his eyes and kiss him on the cheeks.

Shaynell: Happy Valentine, Ro-chan.

Roman:(laughs) You too, Shay Shay.

Then he nibbled my ears and whispers softly in my ears.

Roman: I love you, my little Haitian brownie. I will always love you.

Shaynell:(quivers and moans) I love you too, my Samoan Teddy Bear.

We kissed each other goodnight and snuggled together peacfully.

The End.


End file.
